


Hello, Goodbye

by mp3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp3/pseuds/mp3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've said hello and goodbye so many times, what's the harm in once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodbye

_One, two, three._

My heart beats quicker with every step that I take. There are only thirty-seven steps to go, I tell myself. Just get through the door and you'll be fine.

Just get through.

Before I know it, I find my hand on the door knob, twisting and pushing lightly, as not to make the bell ring too loudly. 

I'm in.

He's here, just like he always is, and I smile to myself, small and bittersweet. Today, he's looking at the camellias, his back turned to me. He's standing upright, his shoulders relaxed, and for one short moment, I wonder if he's heard me. 

"You know, my mother used to be a gardener," I say, hoping that this time, he won't turn around. This time, maybe he'll tell me to get out. Maybe he'll remember what I did, who I am.

But instead, he whips around, eyes bright as they meet mine, a smile lighting his face.

"Hello, sir! What can I help you with?" 

I used to stutter in this situation. My eyes would water and my heart would pound, my face getting hot as I would choke on my own spit, praying to let this endless cycle be over already.

Instead, now my throat just gets tight and my heart pounds for a different reason as I offer him a small smile.

I guess doing the same thing every day for five years changes exactly what you're doing.

"I'm looking for daisies," I say as he walks behind the counter. He's wearing slacks, a light blue dress shirt, and that damn apron with his name embroidered on the right ride of his chest. 

"Oh, really? That's my favorite flower." He says as he goes to grab them. 

_I know._

"They're for my friend," I tell him instead. And in a way, it's true.

He rings them up, punching numbers into the cash register as I hold the flowers in my left hand. 

He looks up at me slowly, then, still leaned over the counter, and this time I almost break.

"Have we met before?" he asks me, brows furrowing.

_Yes._

"No, I don't think we have." 

_I caused this._

"Oh,"

_You should hate me right now._

"Yeah,"

_I killed your memory, and buried myself with it._

"But..."

_So tell me, why am I here?_

I run out the door, dropping the flowers on the cold floor of the small flower shop.

It doesn't matter though. Nothing does.

He won't remember this by tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but who knows? If you didn't catch it, Jean and Marco were in the military, but there was an accident involving them, which caused Marco's memory issue, and Jean blames himself. Also Marco owns a little flower shop in the city and Jean visits him every day to buy flowers.  
> Something like that.  
> Leave your thoughts, maybe? I'll do my best to get back to everyone :)  
> Also, if you have any fic requests please shoot me a message at sakupants.tumblr.com


End file.
